White keys
by darkangel78921
Summary: The Fourteenth wasn't always a shadowy figure. he had a normal life with Mana of coure, following with the endless bickers with Cross and surviving through a sadistic Rhode's 'games.' a fic about the events before the DGM timeline,surrounding Neah.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is going to be my first -Man Fic! **

**Well after pretty much learning about Neah, Cross, Allen's and Timcnapy's relations. I just had this vision pop in my head and I had to write it down. This will be a Cross x Neah Fic. Later couples, well not decided yet.**

**Enjoy!**

…**.**

_The boy falls asleep , the flames inside the breathing ash_

As long as Mana Walker can remember, he had no parents, No outside family, no friends at all.

When he first woke up, he was laying in a bed in what seemed like a hospital room. At that time, the only thing he knew was his name and the age he was, 4 years old.

A nurse was at his bedside, snoring lightly as if she was up all night tending the sick. When the nurse awoke, she cried with tears of joy, doctors were called in and smiled as if he was a long lost friend.

Of course he didn't know any of them and at first was quite confused on why everyone was so happy.

Later on he learned that he fell into a comatose state after his birth parents got murdered by an _unknown_ case. Everyone thought there was no hope for the young boy, but god granted them a miracle and another young soul was saved.

He spent a few days of mental recovery and on the 14th day, the nurse told him she had a surprise. She went out of the room for a few moments and when she returned, a bundle of cloth nested in her arms. She gave the bundle to Mana who nervously took it. He pried the cloth gently apart, and to his surprise, revealed a small face that bears resemblance to him.

"That's your baby brother Mana. We kept him until you were stable enough to see anyone else."

Although meeting the young infant for the first time, he felt a strong bond between them and a feeling that wants to protect is younger brother from danger. The nurse saw how well Mana was handling before she finally asked, "Would you like to name him Mana?"

He gave her a confused look. "What…do…you…mean?

"We don't have any records of his name and we can't give him one unless it's a family member who names him."

Mana thought for a moment before finally letting out, "Neah…That should be his name…"

The nurse looked confused, Neah wasn't a popular name. But I guess you can say Mana wasn't one either. But since it's his choice, she doesn't have much room to argue. She gave him a warm smile and replied, "I'm sure that's a wonderful name for a wonderful boy."

When Mana was released from the hospital, the nurse, Anne Walker took them in as her adoptive children. Life was splendid for the three and Mana turned out to be a gentle, kind-hearted, and quite an actor brother while Neah was a prankster, still kind-hearted, and quite a musician.

They had their happy days, when Anne returns from work, Neah plays the piano, Mana performs magic tricks and Anne sings along. Life was good, they were both well educated and the loving parent Anne played out was perfect. Of course if you were in that position you would have wished it would have lasted forever, but fate twists life the other way.

When Mana was in his ripe age of 13, Anne suddenly had a stroke and died. That left the siblings orphaned once again and into the streets. They had some of Anne's money to past them for some time, but they soon needed to find a job.

Luckily, Mana's magic tricks paid off and he got a career as a clown. Neah was still too young so he worked as kitchen boy.

And that's when fate began the story of black and white…

_9 years later…_

Neah Anne Walker was seriously screwed.

The performance was about to begin in 15 mins and he can't his costume. Lucille, his 21 year ( fucking scary ) female friend is going to murder him if he lose his costume. The attire was made by Lucille herself and she gave a perfectly good rant on how she slaved off for days to finish it and if he ever loses it, there will be hell to pay.

Oh how fate _loves _to torment him.

He rummaged through his wardrobe and threw random pieces of clothing everywhere , just to find his costume. Normally he isn't such a slob, but today was a special case.

"Damn," he muttered, ' where the hell is it when you need it!"

Just then Mana, in all his clown glory, walked in, barely missing a pair of boxers flying at him.

"Neah, what are you doing this time?' he let out a sigh and walked towards his brother. "I'm looking for my costume dammnit!"

"Language."

Neah just rolled his eyes and continued his rant, "I can't find my costume." He laid out flatly and resumed his violation of the poor closet.

Mana ran a hand through his wig. "Neah, you know it's under you mattress right? You hid it there last time because you didn't want Lucille to see the rip you made in it."

Neah abruptly stopped and ran to his bed. His hand dove under the mattress and tore out the costume. He held it close to his chest and mumbled, "Thank the lord that I found. Or his head is the price to pay.

"Um, brother, its 5 mins to show time and you better put that on before Ringmaster will go ballistic on you, again."

"Do I honestly care if Ring master gets mad? Have I ever cared?"

"No…That's why you get beatings…"

"Thanks Clown Face, way to point that out…" Neah growled and kicked a boot at the said clown.

Mana sighed in defeat. "Is there anything I can do to get your butt moving?"

Neah glared back with a triumphant smirk and shook his head. Well, that didn't last long until the voice of the demon- I mean Lucille screeched, "Neah Walker! Get your pretty boy ass down here before I set you on fire!"

The boy's eyes widened in fear, and then scurried out like a frightened rabbit.

Mana grinned at his brother, who looked ridiculous of being scared of a girl.

"Or, there's that."

….

Ever had a day where you find everything disgusting? That was Cross Marian's day.

The young man of 22 and already, find the beauty in women, well, more attracting than anything other thing that moves.

He had many, Asians, blondes, blacks, and even his boss's sister! Naturally, he has gotten scolding's and threats but that doesn't stop the playboy from enjoying his time.

He found Love and interest in women. Hot, sexy, big breasted women to be more exact. Men, were not his taste and likes to stay away from them if necessary.

Now back to the story.

His stupid boss,'forgot-his-damn-name', forced him to go on a mission with a couple of idiots, and disgusting men.

The finders reported strange happening have been happening to the town, especially since the noir et blanche circus arrived. He and his stupid group of imbeciles has to solve it in case a piece of innocence is lurking around.

If Cloudyne was here, he would have enjoyed the mission, but sadly, the kick at his family jewels was clearly a warning from her.

Now, you may ask, what is the drunkard doing? 1) He is working, or 2) he's slacking off and hiding. If you guessed two, ding ding, you win.

"Man, finally lost them. Being a general s such a pain…" he scratched his head and continued walking.

He looked around for some company, but most of the chicks are working, so no such luck for him. "Ugh, where are babes when you need them.." he grumbled .

He went of venturing until finding a perfect place for his lazy ass to slouch around. An oak tree on top of a hill. Below the hill laid the circus, the one in the records. "Now, should I investigate, or just lay here and relax…" He let out a low chuckle and laughed at his joke. "Well isn't that obvious."

Just when he was about to laze away, something or someone caught his eye.

A babe. A cute, hot one. Wearing a really short ruffled purple dress with laces lining up her back. She has long silver hair with beaded pearls in them and a black rose with violet ribbons decorated her head. Black fishnet stocking matched up perfectly with indigo heels. Although she was a bit flat-chested, her visage was a whole other story.

"STRIKE!"

The girl didn't seem to notice, she was too busy putting on makeup with precise precision.

"Ohoho," Cross mumbled excitedly," I got me a hot one tonight…" Just when the girl finished her makeup, Cross tapped on her shoulder, really startling her. She whipped around and within a flash, Cross put on his usual playboy act.

He kissed her hand and winked at her. But that didn't seem to faze her like all his other (dumb) chicks.

'Final card then.' He thought. ' This always works.'

"Hey Babe, want to hang out with an exorcist?" he put on his sexy smirk, making women miles from here drool and squeal.

She slapped him

Now, Marian did get slapped by some chicks before( ahh, the feisty Scottish chicks), but he always gets them in the end.

The girl had a look a pure anger in her eyes , then growled out, "I'm a guy dumbass. The name's Neah, not 'babe'. You better leave before my clown face brother kills you of being a pervert."

Neah grabbed his silver wig and tossed it aside. Underneath it was silky mahogany hair that are slightly curled. "Damn it, do I really look like a girl to you bastard?" Neah hissed angrily.

Cross just stood there dumbfounded holding his red cheek. He came up with a smart remark which went like this, "Ugh?"

"Ugh? That's all you can say? What about sorry or you're totally not a girl?" neah ranted on and on until Cross finally got the message he was a guy. "Shut up Brat, you're giving me a headache…"

Neah snapped. He grabbed Cross' collar and forced him to look down. (Neah: It's not my fault that half my family are vertically challenged! Well shorter than most guys…) "Call me girl one more time and I'll shove your balls in so you can't get them surgically removed!"

He shoved back the dazed redhead and huffed a cute pout.

"Neah! Get your ass down here! The shows about to start!" Lucile screeched , making even the akumas cower in fear.

The young girl-er boy threw on his wig and ran towards the tent as if the 739 akumas were chasing him. Cross stood there and looked until Neah disappeared from view. He gently rubbed his cheek and smirked his all knowing smirk.

"Oh this is going to be fun…"

…

**There. Like it? Hate it? I want to continue this fic so please review!**


	2. awake and dreaming

**Chapter two of White keys! For those of you who don't know Neah, he is the fourteeth Noah. The Musician.**

**If you want lemons, tell me!**

**Enjoy!**

…**..**

"ALRIGHT, GOOD JOB EVERYONE, NEXT SHOW OS IN AN HOUR. REST UP!" the ring leader announced through a megaphone. They all let out a mournful cheer only making the ringleader chuckle.

Neah, obviously was tired. It wouldn't take an idiot to discover that.

He chucked his wig off and walked out of the tent. If Mana found him, he'll put him to work..AGAIN, so as usual, he ditched to his hiding place, an old oak tree on top of a nearby hill.

As he walked up the hill, he passed by a bunch of pretty petunias. They were quite breath-taking, but to Neah, they were disgusting. The reason is that the colour of the bunch looks like a clown if you look closely. Clowns. Oh why out of all the jobs his brother can choose from, he chose being a flippin clown. To be truthful, Neah detests clowns. Ever since he ahem* almost pissed himself when he was little when a clown scared him, he never liked them since. He even still has nightmares about them…But don't tell anyone.

Now to support and help his brother, he has to work at the circus as well, but dressed as a _girl._ He already insisted he can still perform as a guy but then the dumbass perverted ringleader, Ryan decided there weren't enough female performers, so he had to dress as one. Although he made a pretty girl.

He shook his furiously, now that thought was beside the point! Why does his job has to be so… un-natural? He let out a frustrated sigh and continued on.

When he finally got to his _arbre favori _and thought he could rest, some black and white lump was taking his place. (Yes, that's what our dear musician sees what Cross as)

After slaving off for two hours, his sleeping spot gets taken by a guy? Out of pure (murderous rage) he went to the lump and kicked it in the head. "Hey, who the hell are you? That's my spot you bastard!" Neah screeched and continued to kick his head.

Cross on the other hand was pissed. Someone was killing his head and he already has a hangover.

"What the hell is your problem!" He yelled out furiously and reached for judgement. As his head toppled from his vision, what he expected to see was totally not expected.

"Its –its "

"Why the hell does it have to be you!"

"its-its"

"Did I kick you too hard?"

"It's the cross-dressing brat!"

WHAM! Neah brought his foot as hard as he can upon the redhead.

"Who are you calling a cross-dresser your pervert!"

Cross glared at Neah and smirked. "Says the one wearing the dress." Neah looked down and saw the pervert staring at his very, _very,_ short dress. His face flushed red and immediately tried to tug down the skirt. "You pervert!"

"Whatever pretty boy."

'"Shut up drunkard!"

"he-she"

"Slutty whore!"

And that was the last straw. Cross whipped out Judgement and directed it at the boy. "One more word, and I'll be giving you freckles."

He expected the boy to be afraid but he only just laughed. "Cut the crap, I've seen enough guns for a lifetime. Do expect me to go damsel in distress? How idiotic."

He let out a sigh , "Now drunkard, move your fat ass. I want to sit there as well." Neah pushed him over and plopped down.

"What was that for brat?"

"I want to sit! Now let me rest!" The boy rested against the drunk and let out a heavy sigh. He peaked at cross, who was currently lighting a cigarette. "You know smoking is bad for you."

Cross just glared at him. "Who are you, my mom?"

Neah let out a cute pout and mumbled, "No, first off I'm a guy. The names Neah Walker" he looked towards Cross who continued to smoke. Frustrated, he grabbed the cigarette and tossed it into the fields.

"Hey! What was that for brat!"

"Well, introduce yourself!" Cross gave him an annoyed look before saying, "My names Cross Marian. Age 20. So you better listen to your elder's kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm going to be 18 in 9 months!" he fumed, face turning tomato red.

"What? But you're so short!"

Neah jabbed him furiously in the chest, "Well excuse me for being short! Anyway, what's with your coat? Is it a uniform or something?"

"Ever heard of the Black Order short stack?"

"Don't call me short! My name is Neah. N-E-A-H." he screeched." What's the Black Order? Is it something edible?"

"No Short-stack. Is your brain as small as your size? The black order is an organization that kills Akumas. Ones wearing the black coats are exorcists. The ones who kill Akumas." He took another drag from his smoke. "Now that's all I can tell you. The boss will be mad."

Neah gave him a strange look. "Are you sure you didn't escape from a mental asylum?"

"No! Now answer my questions. Why the hell are you wearing a dress!"

Neah gave him the look and turned away like he was embarrassed. "It's for my job." He began, "I'm a performer at the circus."

"Oh?" Cross put on his Cheshire grin. "Now what job would that be?"

Pink dusted Neah's cheek as his mouth twisted into a tiny pout. "N-none of your business!"

Cross just snorted. "Must be something stupid then. "

"Why you bas-NEAH! THE SHOWS BEGINNING IN 15 MINS!" Lucille's voice screeched. "Yes!" the boy squeaked out.

"Scared of a woman, Short stack?" Cross sneered.

"Shut up!" he turned and stormed off, but then halted and turned back. "Aren't you coming?"

"Why would I?"

"Well. You said you were interested, so here!" he tossed him a ticket for the next show. "Be grateful you idiot!" And with that he dashed back to the tent, and apologizing to Lucille.

As soo as the boy disappeared from sight, he snorted and tossed away the ticket. "Who would want to go to a circus?"

He took another long drag, from his second cigarette. A butterfly lazily flew by , unlucky for it, corss stabbed his cigarette at it. Poor fate for butterfly. 'Well', he thought 'there's nothing better to do, so why not?'

He picked up the fallen ticket and shoved it in his pocket.

"But," he muttered

"It better be worth my time."

….

"Thank you everyone! Now up next, or clown Anam (Mana spelt backwards) will bring out our next performance!"

Truth be told, the performance wasn't half bad. And in Cross' perspective, that's saying something. Anything that isn't beautiful or woman are usually invisible to Cross' vision.

The clown performance was the best performance of the circus so far, which in cross's view, it's only half great. 'Well isn't this just great.' He thought sarcastically. 'It was a waste of my time. But that Lulu (Lucille)woman was quite hot. 'maybe I should hit on her later…'

He was in the back row, away from the smell of elephants. For once, he's glad he got a faraway seat.

'This thing better be over soon' he shifted his position to get a better look. As the workers stocke dawy the equipment, the Aman clown was left. The spotlight shone on him and he did a little twirl, entertaining some younger viewers.

'What a gag' though Cross bitterly.

"Now, our final performance is about to start! Hee Hee. Now, may I introduce our princess of the circus," Drums rolled and trumpets blared.

The clown did a jump then did a back flip. He waved his hands upwards as he was welcoming something from the air.

" May I present, our Circus Fairy, Nana, the fairy of music!" A white piano descended from the ceiling, which was quite an impressive feat but what caught Cross' attention was the piano, it was the person suspended beside it.

It was the pretty silver haired girl he saw earlier. She wore the same purple dress but this time a veil with beaded pearls covered her hair. Tiny pieces of crystal decorated her face, and on her back a humongous were a pair of translucent butterfly wings.

One word to describe her was, "Gorgeous, " Cross whispered in awe.

' Wait, that dress seems familiar.' How thought of r a while. Then it suddenly came to him. 'Don't tell me it's the brat!'

'Nana' looked his way and gave him a sly smile. Face bloomed red of embarrassment, he muttered, "That sly shortie…" Yes, Cross was embarrassed. Not because of realizing it was the brat, he actually thought he was…beautiful.

" _Salve everyone. Today, I'll be playing a new song for you all!" _the voice Neah used was completely different from what is normal voice is. It's completely girlish but has a mysterious flow to it. It was almost, charming…

The lights dimed and circled around Neah. Still suspended in the ar like a fairy, he slowly pressed each key until a chilling lullaby formed.

"_Then the boys falls into a deep sleep~_

_The flames inside the breathing ashes~_

_One by one~_

_Many dear faces appear~_

_Thousands of dreams drops to the earth~_

_Thousands of..dreams~_

_On the night when the silver eyes flicker~_

_The shining you is born~_

_Even though countless prayers are returned to the earth,~_

_By the passing millions of years~_

_I'll continue to pray for you~_

_No matter what, shower this child with love~_

_And kiss on these connected hands!~_

Applause and whistles erupted from the crowd. "ENCORE ENCORE!" Everyone cheered out (except cross)

Cross just stood there in awe, the song was so chilling.

Neah looked up from the crowding children and gave Cross a chilling yet warm smile. Cross didn't even glare back, but just walker out of the tent. Neah chuckled to himself, "that was close enough to an approval"

…

Neah's POV

He didn't even glare; guess that means he like it huh? I made my way to the make -up room itching to get the outfit off.

Truthfully, the tune actually just came to my head just yesterday. Surprising huh? That must mean I'm a genius!

I quietly hummed to myself as I walked, "_then the boy falls into a deep sleep, the burni-"_

A sharp pain suddenly over-flooded my head. I fell to my knees gasping in pain, a headache? So suddenly?

_The time has come_

What the?

_The pages of the script are commencing_

H-how's there another voice in my head?

_The time of awakening as begun_

The voice made the pain even worse. It was as if my head was on fire. "S-stop!" I screamed "Get out of my head!"

"Ne-chan! What's wrong?"

I wearily looked up to the voice. It was Lucille; her face was contorted into worry. He gently pulled me to my feet and rubbed my shoulders.

"The pressure must be getting to you. You sure you'll be fine?"

"It's okay" I tried conjure up a smile. "Just an h-headache" I brushed off her hand and lightly jogged to my tent. It's just a headache..right?

_The outcast disciple is waking up from his slumber_

…**.**

If you want, I can draw a picture of Neah wearing a dress. Just to let you know, this will soon be a cross x neah (musician/ 14th) Fic. Well, if you guys want it.

Pleas ereview! It's my fuel!


	3. beginning

Chapter 3

"ugh, I'm sooooo booooored I want to plaaaayyy!" A girl of 13 with indigo hair complained. She flopped on her back and stared moodily at the ceiling."Rhode tama!" An umbrella with a pumpkin on top cried, "Why am I here lero!"

"I'm bored Lero." Rhode replied bluntly, then grabbed Lero and tossed him in the air. "Don't tell Millenie kay?"

"Rhode will get a spankie from Earl-tama if you're naughty lero!" Lero yelled, "You can't steal lero from Earl Tama!"

"Be quiet Lero" With saying that, she smashed the golem against a bed post. But smashing the poor golem wasn't enough, oh no, not for our sadistic little Noah. She continued to smash the gloem against the bedpost until she felt her sadistic need, feel ,well…, satisfied.

"Oh? Bullying lero again aren't we?" A male voice said mischievously.

"Allard-tama! Help me lero!" Lero cried desperately to the Noah of Pleasure standing in the doorway. The battered out golem tried to fly cough* limp towards the French Noah but with no avail, got caught by Rhode again and this time, began to bend the poor umbrella. Why don't you play with Wisely? You know you love to dress him up." Allard smirked completely ignoring the cries from Lero.

"But Wisely went out on a mission, but I bet he's trying to avoid me. There's no reason to avoid me right?" She glanced towards Allard who looked away. Obviously, you can tell he was laughing by the way his shoulders shook and that just pissed Rhode of even more. She puffed her cheeks up in anger, but then grinned evilly and asked Allard in a (dangerous) sickly sweet voice, "Do You want to play?" Usually when Rhode wants to 'play', in the end either someone becomes a bloody mess (literally) or found dressed up in a doll dress and trapped in a barbed wire cage with creepy looking dolls floating around.

Allard nervously looked away and suggested, "Why don't you go outside? T-there's a new sweets store open in Paris. Don't you want to go try some?"

"You can't leave the Arc with permission Lero~!" Lero protested, "You have to have supervision Lero! Master Allard, go with Rhode Lero!"

Allard froze that slowly looked back towards a smiling Rhode. Which is never a good sign. "Why don't you take Lero? I'm sure he's _glad to play with you." _He stressed the last pat and sent Lero a frightening glare which meant shut-up a-and-play-with-her.

"Yes, of course, Lero will be with me right?" she grabbed Lero's handle and twirled him around mercilessly with a sadistic grin on her face. "**Right Lero**?"

Faced with two sadistic Noahs who have a 99.9999% chance of shoving him into a shredder, he quietly made the _safe _decision. Wait, let me rephrase that. The _longer he can live _decision."But if Earl-tama finds out, we're both dead lero~!" Rhode smiled and made a chokingly hold on lero, then opened her (arc) door. "Oh stop worrying." Rhode replied calmly. "Here, why don't you go first." With saying that, he threw Lero directly through the door and all you can hear were the screams of the poor umbrella.

She hummed as skipped towards the door . Then halted and looked towards the smirking blonde Noah. "You coming Al-chan?"

Allard mumbled some French profanities of the nickname, and then lightly smiled at her, "I'll pass for now, I need to … take Fiore (Mercym) to the hair salon." He laughed nervously then walked out of the room.

Rhode smiled at the place where the Noah of Pleasure stood, and giggled, "Then I'll have some _fun _with the sub-humans myself then. I'll bring you back a souvenir!" As saying that she disappeared through the arc.

…

The arc, as usual was just a plain white city that was way too quiet. It was like in one of those horror movies where it goes all quiet and someone jumps out on you and kills you. Which our dear little Rhode has taken the role upon herself, scaring every of the family members she sees shitless. (With candles of course~) But the silenece was soon broken by the nagging voice of Lero.

"Mistress Rhode! Why did you throw Lero lero~!" the umbrella screeched while Rhode just plugged her ears. "Shut up Lero, it was the first thing on my mind." Lero was completely outraged. "Allard –Tama is more gentle then you!"

"Oh shut it Lero, you're fine." She grabbed the umbrella and began swinging it around. "Stop Rhode-Tama , Lero's getting dizzy!" Rhode, being her usual self continued to ignore the poor golem. She strolled the cobble ways of the arc, humming quietly to herself. "I really wanted to take Al-chan along, to play with. Hell, even Fiore would do just fine.

"Yes, but Allard-tama is taking Fiore to the hair salon lero~." Lero sighed of relief, 1. Rhode stopped swinging him and 2. She wasn't paying attention to him which is a good thing. She pouted , but then suddenly stopped.

"Wait." She said

"Why does Fiore need to go to the hair salon? He's bald…"

….

**Black order headquarters**

"Yo! Old man!" A muscular teenager yelled towards a man around his 30's. "The chief wants you in his office.

The man Looked up from his drawing board and stared at the moody teen. "It's nice to see you Sokalo." A vein popped in the teen's forehead, "Shut up pedo, Chief Boullard ( Bak Chan's grandfather) needs you in his office now."

"Well, tell him-"

"And he said he doesn't care if you're in the middle of a painting right now."

The man put his paint brush down. "My, my, isn't he persistent. Can't he call for Yeegar?" The teen rolled his eyes and glared at the man. "Have you been sleeping under a rock for the past month? The Old bone is on a mission in Croatia."

The man chuckled lightly and began to pack his drawing supplies. " I never knew you knew your geography so well Winters." The teen stomped towards the man and lifted him up by the collar. "Don't call me by my first name!" he hissed. The Man began to protest about living under a rock but the teen quickly cut him off. "And don't tell me you were busy drawing for two months."

" Well then, can you put me down Winters?"

Sokalo, greatly pissed of the first name thing (much like a certain Japanese exorcist we know) gave him a furious glare then flinged him across the hall. Luckily no one was present, or there might have been some casualties or cough* deaths. The man emerged from the mess, with his innocence protecting him, so not much injuries were made. "Alright Winters-"

"-don't call me by my first name!"

"-I'll go. Now clean my art supplies for me kay?"

"Art supplies?" the teen looked down, paint was splattered everywhere from the collision. Meaning which it is really going to be hard to clean. He glared angrily to the man and tried to tell him to f**** clean I himself but the sly bastard already have ran off.

"You son of a -!"

…

The Black religious Order under the name of the Vatican. The great organization survived turmoil and fights and shall remain striong…if 'certain' exorcists don't fight among themselves. *cough* Sokalo*cough. It was as you can say a quiet day. Chief Boullard was enjoying a nice cup of tea that was served by his ever brilliant son, Edgar (A/N: Edgar isn't an OC. He actually was the father of Bak. Until well… I'm not spoiling for you guys who haven't read it yet!), while doing some paperwork.

Yes, life was peaceful, he thought to himself. He took another sip of his persimmon before-

BANG! CRASH! And the noise of someone spewing their tea out. Boullard coughed out the remainder of his afternoon enjoyment and wiped the clear liquid with his handkerchief.

He groaned, "Don't tell me-

"yep, that's Tiedoll and Sokalo arguing…again." His son finished for him.

"Edgar my son, was it a wise decision to take in, these…." He thought for a proper word, "…_men?"_

"Well father," Edgar replied calmly, "They are highly synchronized with their innocence and we can't afford to lose anymore exorcists."

Boullard heaved out a sigh, "yes, but I don't think the order is going to last longer with…"

And right before finishing that sentence, acrylic paint splattered against the wall, and Tiedoll tumbled in.

"…_them." _Boullard scowled and wiped a blotch of yellow paint from his nose.

Tiedoll stood up and smiled like he didn't just run away from a moody teen and spray paint all over the chief's office. "Hello chief, need me for anything today?"

Boullard's eye twitched of annoyance. His hand slowly reached for his gun, but alas, he just remembered his son, took away the ammo to prevent him from unnecessary casualties. But believe me, this casualty was necessary.

He coughed lightly and said politely (as much he can), "Edgar, would you please read the report?"

"Um, oh right." Edgar blushed as he fumbled with the papers.

" You'll be investigating at Paris, for Innocence. Ever since the Noir et Blanc Circus arrived. A large sighting of Akumas have been occurring everyday and the finders discovered, that there miught be not one, but two pieces of Innocence located there. General Cross and some of the finders are already there but it seems that more help is needed as the number of Akumas escalate.

"So, how does the circus gets involved with this?" asked Tiedoll.

"Oh right. It seems that the innocence may have found accommodators' already. We are 100% sure but these two people may be the accommodators. After all, strange things tends to happen around them. "

Edgar whipped out two profiles of people.

"One of them is Lucille Maria Mielluer. Not to criticize her, but whenever she sings for a period of time, things starts to break. Literally. Glass have shattered, the grounds have shook, and some claims it performs hypnotism. She's a performer at the circus and have been there for already 10 years. Due to the fact of her vocals, she might be a rare parasite type accommodator.

Tina Brian Spark. The second suspect. She performs a knife throwing feet at the circus. People have claimed that her knives grow 10 times its normal size at her command and apparently can levitate. We already notified Gen. Cross and he'll be meeting up with you at the Eiffel tower 3:00pm sharp tomorrow. Finder Calvin will accompany you there. Do you understand?"

"Nope." Tiedoll responded cheerfully. "Sending me out on a mission so suddenly? If I didn't know better, I would have thought you're trying to get rid of !" the man chuckled.

Boullard strained a laughter while Edgar look the other way and began sweating nervously.

"So, " Tiedoll began, "I'm going to pack my supplies now if you don't mind. Art supplies are hard to pack you know."

"Have a nice day then." Edgar smiled. Tiedoll gave a light wave then exited the his footseteps quieted down Boullard let out a sigh of relief.

A preganant pause filled the air and things were quiet for a few moments, before Edgar broke it. "father, you know Cross can't stand Tiedoll right? They'll definitely be fighting."

The Chief gave his son a light pat on the head. "You see why I want to get him out of here?"

"OLD MAN, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Sokalo's furious roar was sounded down the hallway along with the sounds of things breaking.

"Ah… I see … Wonder how Cross will react…."

….

**Somewhere in Paris…**

"Achooo!" Cross sneezed.

"Are you catching a cold?" asked one of the sluts around Cross' arms. "Your head isn't very hot."

Cross rubbed his nose against his sleeves and went back to drinking. "Maybe someone is talking 'bout you monsieur." The other slut stated.

"Maybe another pretty lady is thinking bout' me too." He smirked and gave both sluts a kiss then enjoyed his night wel.. explicitly.

Little does he know, Edgar and Chief Boullard was at the very moment were betting on if Crioss will kill Tiedoll within two days or a week.

…

**Soory if it's a bit short.**

**Also, Cross doesn't have hos weapon the Cross of Maria right now and Timcanpy doesn't exist yet. Can you guess who the corpse for Maria might be? I'm dropping hints all over.**

**Oh yeah, Tina Spark isn't an OC. She was actually part of DGM until she got killed. Somewhere in the Suman dark chapters.**

**Ayways, Review Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review Review**

**Pleaaaaazseeeeeeee!**


	4. Surprise meeting?

**I'm back~**

**Okay so here's chappie 4~**

**Oh yeah, about Allard (the Noah of Pleasure) since in the manga it said Neah pretty much killed every single family member except Rhode. Allard is the previous generation before our favourite Portugal Noah~ No I mean Tyki, not the pedo-bear Sheryl.**

**Enjoy~**

…**.**

"_Anne!" a little boy of 6 cried happily and glomped the black haired female. "Anne you're back!" The black haired woman chuckled and picked up the boy._

"_Were you a good boy when I was gone Neah?"_

_The little Neah nodded vigorously. "Yes Anne! Mana and I are baking biscuits for you! "_

"_You mean more like burning biscuits." A long haired ten year old boy responded. Anne ruffled the blushing boy's hair and gave him a hug. "Well, it's the thought that counts. Anyways, why don't we make a new batch? Okay?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Now what do you want to put in the biscuits?"_

" _Honey!"_

"_Raspberries!" _

"_You can't put Raspberries in Biscuits Neah. That's weird." Mana sighed ._

"_But Raspberries taste good so why not?" The two brothers argued back and forth before both of their stomach growled, dusting both of their cheeks bright pink. Anne laughed again and ruffled both their hair again. _

"_We can do vanilla flavoured Biscuits and put Honey and Raspberries for muffins. Alright?" Mana immediately nodded his head while Neah thought for a bit then said,, "but that muffin will be special right?"_

_Anne gave the little boy a light hug. "That's right…_

"_..it'll be special only for us."_

…_._

"That was a weird dream." Neah mumbled. He rubbed his eyes, and heaved out a yawn. "Is it morning already?"

"No, it's noon." A voice answered from the doorway. Mana, finally without his clown costume and with normal clothing was holding a tray of bread and soup. "I told you , you shouldn't have went out and played poker. "

"Mana, you know I'm doing it for money right. So can't you let me off the hook?"

Mana just sighed. " I really don't approve of gambling, but as long as we earn money, I guess it's fine…But really. I don't see how you didn't lose any money till now." Neah automatically choked on his bread , earning a suspicious glance from his brother. "I guess it's just luck…" he nervously reassured Mana. It's_ not like I cheated or anything…_

"By the way, you have the day off today." A cheer erupted from the younger boy. "…but I want you to do some errands for me. His face immediately fell.

"But Mana! I finally got the day off, why can't I just chill!"

"You promised last week." The older man deadpanned.

"Last week?...oh… last week." Last Friday, after being dragged out to a bar by Lucille for no particular reason, his drink got spiked and just so you know, he has zero tolerance to alcohol.

If he remembered correctly, he probably, most likely to have said something crazy to his brother….Or anyone around him…

"_I swear to the love of god, I'm going to murder you Lucy." Neah warily growled. Lucille cackled at his hollow threat and continued to drag him to god knows where._

"_I like to see you try pretty boy."_

" _Fine. Be that way. By the way, where the hell are you taking me to." The boy sighed. Lucille gave him a creepy smile sending shivers down his spine. "Oh, somewhere fun." Neah just raised an eyebrow but said nothing._

"_Usually when it's your means of fun, , 1. I Get beat up, 2. Ends up wearing a dress, or 3. Get completely lost." he scowled but made no effort to stop the she-devil. "Oh Ne-chan," she hummed, "you put so much trust in me , don't you?" Neah snorted at her sarcasm, "yeah, whatever you say __**dear**__. Also, stop using those weird Japanese name prefixes. I'm not a 'chan', and last time I checked, I was a __**boy."**__ "Sure, whatever you say Ne-chan." Lucille responded ignoring the growls emitted from the boy. After making few more turns, and a couple chases from officers, they finally arrived at their, no, let me re-phrase that, Lucille's destination. Lucille of course was grinning happily while Neah just stared._

_And stared._

_And stared…._

_Truthfully he would have continued in his little moment if Lucille hadn't head slammed him into the ground._

"_OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Neah screamed furiously but only earned another whack to the head. "Shut up pretty boy. You're attracting attention that's suppose to go to me! Besides, deer-in-headlights look isn't going to get you a good reputation."_

"_Well whacking me in the head, isn't get me a better one-OW!" Neah leaked out enough profanities to make a nun faint. Lucille forcefully grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the so called joy spot._

"_Welcome to 'the Goat's Wagon' bar." A burly looking woman greeted them."Drinks are half price today!"_

_Neah looked at the she-devil, I mean friend, shell shocked. "You brought me t an F***** bar?" he screamed, earning some curious stares. "Yeah, so?"_

"_I'm under-aged! By a lot!"_

"_oh, don't worry. It's not like anything bad is going to happen." She replied non-chancily. "What can be worse?"_

"_You know 90 % of the people in the world gets killed after they say that phrase?" Neah dead-panned_

"_Oh shut up you wussy. Come on, let's get a drink." Lucille replied and dragged the poor teen to the working bartender. _

"_Hey George, give me a shot of whiskey."_

'_George' the suppose man with the bushy moustache smiled while selecting the bottle. "So, who's the cute little boy with you?"_

"_Oh him? He's a co-worker. Nothing much .Also some advice, don't hit on him. His brother will charge at you with a flaming axe…literally"_

_Neah, himself only heard the insult. The rest were just buzzing in his ears."Nothing much?" Neah hissed annoyingly. Nuh uh was anyone going to insult him, especially in his face. Before he can protest, the bartender spoke up, "So want anything to drink son?" Neah immediately shook his head and responded. "Um, I under-aged sir. Can I just have some cider or juice?" _

" '_fraid of mommy's scolding?" George teased._

"_No, just want to stay…safe." He responded taking a sip of apple juice._

_He continued chatting with bartender on varieties of topics that most people don't really talk about. While keeping Neah busy, Lucille slowly poured her whiskey into his drink chuckling evilly at her plan. Neah took another sip and screwed up his face. 'strange' he thought. 'the drink tastes weird…oh well.' In five seconds flat he downed his whole drink. _

_Lucille patiently waited on the side waiting for the alcohol to take effect. 'in 5…4…3…2…1..perfect.' she thought and look at the display of drunkness with amusement. _

_Let's just say they were all happy Neah was a happy drunk._

_.._

"_Um, Neah are you okay?" Mana asked with slight suspicion._

"_Why do you ask Mana?~"_

"_You've been complimenting how nice and great Lucille is and normally, you do the opposite." He pointed out. Neah chuckled and slung his arm around his brother's shoulders._

"_Mana, since you are such a great brother. I will do any chore you ask me to do next time. Kay? It's all on me.~"_

_Mana opened his mouth to say something but then thought about it. "Sure. Anything?"_

"_Anything." Neah confirmed._

"_Well, I'm happy then." His brother finished with a content smile on his face._

"_Well I'm glad I could help bro~ Uhuhu. Pretty flying unicorn!"_

"_But seriously Neah," Mana sighed, "Are you sure you're okay?"_

…_._

"Oh that…" Neah muttered.

"Yes that. Now , get some medicine from Miss Brentley's shop. Josephine (an elephant) got an infection. We need some herbal medicine."

"That's all? Need anything else?" Neah sighed.

"Oh yeah, stop by the new sweets shop. Its Tina's birthday next week and she deserves to get a cake."

"You know Mana," Neah said, "Usually, when I say what else, it's just an empty offer."

"Yes, and I don't care. Now off you go." Mana gently pushed his brother towards the door and promptly gave him a shopping bag on the way.

" I hate you."

"Love you too!"

…..

Ms Matilda Brentley , often known as 'Mother' to the locals, woke up to another lazy day. Her man-servant, cough* roomie, Bruno Kennings , (referred as 'baba' to the locals) was making breakfast in the kitchen.

She quite enjoyed Bruno making food for her every day, even if she can cook herself (if you want your kitchen to burn) but she really does prefer to not make the effort. Yes, to her, walking to the kitchen every morning was a taunting task. She promised Baba she could cook sometimes but that promise never came true. Not like he was complaining or anything. Now, not off get off topic here, she lazily got up, got dressed and trudged towards the dining room. As usual everything was set up for her, so she didn't have to do much except sit down and eat.

"Bon Matin Mother!" Baba said joyfully as he waltzed in with breakfast. "Doing anything special today?"

"The usual" she dead-panned, which usually expressed ' shut-up-and –leave-me-alone', but baba rambled on as if nothing happened.

She quietly ate her breakfast as the bald teen beside her rambled on and on. True, she had the urge to strangle the boy, but since her breakfast was her favourite, raison toast with bacon and a side dish of waffles, she didn't want to ruin it, er get blood all over it.

After her enjoyable, but loud, breakfast was over, she organized the little but successful shop she owned and opened up for another day.

Not to brag or anything, but for a single woman( with an annoying roomie) of40, opening her own business was quite an accomplishment. She owned the Brents' Herbal medicine shop (even though Baba insisted she should change it to Brents' and Kenning's) right in the busy streets of Paris. When her day job was done, locals who needs help also comes to her for good advice which she usually gives out for free. Keyword: usually.

Now Baba was at the back organizing and filing the new medicine shipping's, with a list full of chores awaiting him, Mother had nothing to do except wait for a costumer.

RING

Speak of the devil, her first costumer already.

"Morning Mother." The young voice of the costumer rang out.

"Wow. Wasn't expecting you of all people to be here this early Neah." She smirked her all knowing smirk. The boy juts sighed. "It's noon Mother. And I know, Noon is early for me. But right now I need some medicine."

"Oh? Got a hangover?"

The boy's face flushed immediately. 'What? No! Of course not! That only happened once and it was Lucille's fault!"

"Tsk, tsk Neah-boy, what have told you about lying? Le mal loup manger les mal garcons. (the big bad wolf eats naughty boys)."

"Mother! I'm not five anymore!" the woman just laughed in amusement.

She knew the boy since he was 4 and doted and teased him ever since. The boy, unlike his polite brother , had a temper and sometimes cussed. But putting aside his rotten points, she adores the boy and his brother.

" Let me guess, you were drunk and promised Mana something that wouldn't do if the world ended."

"Bingo."

"Anyways," Mother asked, "did Tina get sick again? Along with the performance elephants?"

"You know it's creepy how you get things right…."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The woman responded while filing through the medicines. " Just so you know, Baba made a new dress for you."

"Geh," the boy scowled, " I don't need one. The purple from Lucille is fine. No need to poke fun at my masculinity."

"Like you had one from the start…"

"What?"

"nothing." She quickly said, "Besides, the dress is silver coloured. I'm sure you're getting tired of the usual purple dress."

"yeah, and I'm a shop-a-holic girl." He replied sarcastically.

"No need to be sarcastic Mr Cross dresser." Earning a angry pout from Neah. " You'd look good in it. Use it to impress some girls, or _Guys._"

"You need to learn when to shut up, Mother."

"Oya, oya, no need to be rude Neah-boy. You don't want to anger me." She said slyly while throwing over the medicines."

"What, you're going to throw jars of herbs at me?" he snorted. Usually, he wouldn't even think about angering the woman, but since today, God decided to curse him of boredom and work, it just slipped through his mouth.

"Oh really?" the woman smirked, before shouting, "Baba! Neah wants to try on the dress you made! Come and get him!"

Thundering footsteps roared throughout the house, coming closer and closer.

"WTF! "

"If I were you, I would be running." Mother replied calmly, but deep down inside, she was doing a victory dance.

"Damnit! " was all Neah could say before running out of the shop and dashing down the streets. Luckily he was out of sight before Baba came in with the dress.

"Eh? Mother, where has Neah gone to? I want see if he'll be happy with the dress."

"Oh he 's happy. Happy enough to die."

….

Neah POV

"dammit," I cursed quietly to myself. That woman is going to pay one day…until I get my chance. I swear, why are all the women I know are so damn scary? If only Lucille or was nicer then…uh, I don't even want to think about it.

Anyways, that's beside the point. I still need to finish the damn errands, and up next I guess s getting a cake for Tina. Honestly, I could have made one, but then Mana though I might try to poison Tina to exact a little revenge on her for drenching me with boiling water. I just said she may gain weight from eating all that cake. Honestly, she didn't have to go psycho on me.

Okay, going off topic again.

So what was the shops name again? Bonbon du Ciel? Really? Who names their shop sky candies?

As I entered the store, a blast or cool air drift through the entrance. When they say they need to cool down treats, I never knew it was this serious.

Now selecting a cake wouldn't be so hard. The gateau du chocolat should do just fine. (and its one of the cheapest) As I was ordering the cake, a young girl beside me was , well just staring at the treats as if she trying to pick one.

Things were silent for quite a while , even a awkward pause filled the air. I was about to settle myself in one of the chairs before she spoke up. "You buying something?"

"Uh…yeah." way to go to start a conversation… "I'm buying a cake for my… friend's ( hey, that was the best word I could describe her without sounding rude.) birthday. She raised her eyebrows as if she was surprised.

"I guess, some of you sub-humans' do have hearts." She mumbled quietly.

Sub-humans? What the heck is she talking about. Aren't we all human?

" So, what's your name.." Believe me, I tried to make it sound non-pedophile-ish the best I can. She just glared at me with intense indigo eyes, making me flinch in fear. Get a hold of yourself Neah! You can't be scared of a 13 year old girl! Thinking that I did something wrong, I was about to move away until she mumbled something quietly with a slight blush on her face? "My name's Rhode… Camelot"

"Okay… Um, my name's Neah Walker." When I said my name, her face it up in surprise. "So you're that clown that performs at that circus?" A bright smile broke out and her eyes filled with anticipation. And you see, how much a clown can do to a child…

"You mean Anam-I mean Mana. He's my brother."

Her face fell slightly, but then lit up again. "So, are you a performer as well?"

I scratched the back of my head and chuckled nervously, "You can say that…" If anymore people finds out about my _job_, my dignity's going down the drain.

"Oho~! The next time I go, maybe you can show me your performance?" That just took me by surprise. "Whaa?"

"Oh? You don't want me there?" she pouted with followed by the cursed puppy eyes. I slowly looked away, trying to avoid her stare. Fortunately, she stopped and I thought I won, but as I looked back at her I was wrong. A evil glint filled her eyes as her hold on me tightened. "Pleeeaaaasseeee~" she said in a sickly sweet voice. Her other hand was on a funny looking umbrella and unfortunately for the poor umbrella, she repeatedly smashed it against the ground. Funny thing is, that I swore I heard the umbrella yelp in pain.

'….'

Okay, Neah, I think you're starting to hallucinate.

Finally, I gave in. "Fine, you can…"

"Yes!" she shrieked an inhuman shriek. "How about this Friday? I got a ticket for that. Pick me up from here at 1:00pm kay?"

"Sure.." Dang, can't even protest against her.

"You're so nice!" she shrieked. 'Only because you force me…' I thought to myself. She's like a Lucille Jr. Except, more scary.

"Okay then, see you later Neah-pon!"

"Yeah see you." I waved at her until she was out of sight. Oh yes, I have to pick up the as well buy some coffee while waiting… Just as I was about to ask the cashier if the cake was done, another headache swept over.

_The Noah of dreams has arrived._

Great. There goes the annoying voice again.

_The story is unfolding and the players are gathering._

Ugh, the more it talks, the greater the pain increases. I dropped to my knees, holding my head with my hands. The cashier came running in as he saw me on the ground.

"Monsieur? Are you okay?"

"It's j-just a headache. Nothing major." I grabbed the box of cake and handed him the money. The cashier looked like he was about to protest, but I quickly ran out. Huh, nice guy he was. (no sarcasm intended there)

Well, then again, if I keep on getting of topic, I'll never get back in time and enjoy me break. Other than that, Mana's brother complex will come up again and it's terrifying when that happens.

I wonder if that Drunk redhead will come again… gaah! Why the hell am I thinking about him?

People around gave me strange looks. Oops, must have thought that out loud.

But still, no matter how much I deny that I want nothing to do with him…

…A nagging voice at the back of my head tells me otherwise…

….

No one's Pov

"Mistress Rhode! You shouldn't get too comfortable with a human! Lero!" Lero screeched, only getting another whack against the floor-er Akuma.

"Shut up Lero. I was only having fun." She gave another lick to the strawberry lollipop. "Besides, its not like I revealed I am a Noah.

"But Earl may get mad lero!"

Once again, another whack.

"But he's one of the only interesting human I met. And he's cute~"

"Mistress Rhode!" The Umbrella screamed angrily, but Rhode promptly ignore him, it whatever it is.

"I'd like to play with you again Neah-pon. You're interesting."

As she watched the boy flush with embarrassment from yelling his thoughts out, she laughed and smiled deviously.

"_very interesting…"_

…..

**Somewhere around the world**

…_.players are gathering….Noah of Dreams ….._

"Oho? What is that I hear~? 3" a plump man surrounded by Akumas said.

"Something wrong Millenie?" The Noah of Wisdom asked curiously.

The earl only chuckled, "It seems like another sibling of ours is being born~3"

…..

**Phew, done…**

**Anyways, I know this chapter may be boring and stuff, but better chapter will be coming in the future! (yeah, the fighting and drama…)**

**DA: Yay! Rhode is here!**

**Rhode: I get to shed some spotlight!**

**Tyki: Hey! Who's the blondie replacing me!**

**DA: Well, you weren't born yet, so I can't technically put you in…**

**Rhode: Kyahahaha! Don't worry Tyki-pon, you're my next torture-I mean play thing so don't worry!**

**Tyki: sobs* no one luvs me! * goes to emo corner**

**DA: Aaaw~ Don't worry, I luv you ! Glomps***

**Tyki: Really?**

**DA: yeah**

**Tyki: That call me Lord Tyki and bow down before me.**

**DA: Don't push your luck Noah…**

**Anyways, Review! REVIEW! pleaaazzzz**


End file.
